


4 walls

by 2kids



Series: you and i were no love song [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst in tiny amounts maybe, Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, author reflects their own feelings onto the characters do not judge, this is highly self-indulgent and a total emotional rollercoaster in result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: quarantined and dealing with the cons of online education, stress overwhelms jungwoo. lucky for him, donghyuck knows the solution.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: you and i were no love song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	4 walls

**Author's Note:**

> #4: _Making their favourite meal when they are having a hard day._
> 
> I know having to stay at home isn't easy and we're all going through hard times, so I kind of wanted to reflect our current reality through a fic also while making the hyuckwoo content I wanted, two birds with one stone <3

**\+ may, 2020**

Donghyuck thinks Jungwoo is easy to satisfy.

The fact that Jungwoo wholeheartedly believes food can fix anything and Donghyuck is a great cook is one of the biggest reasons for that. Donghyuck doesn’t worry much about Jungwoo holding grudges in case Donghyuck manages to piss him off- which would take a considerable amount of effort- either, Jungwoo is too good of a person for that. Even if he  _ is  _ angry, Jungwoo is -much frustrating for Donghyuck- the type to hide it, anyway. Whenever the case of an angered Jungwoo becomes the reality, all Donghyuck has to do is spend a couple of hours putting together a nice meal for him and that’s about it.

What worries Donghyuck is when Jungwoo is stressed, though.

As a fashion student Donghyuck’s biggest concern most of the time is stitching a sleeve wrong or not having enough inspiration, so he can’t quite relate to how Jungwoo gets extremely stressed during finals. Engineering majors, really. During finals week Jungwoo tends to make the bedroom into some type of a lair and only leave for meals, Donghyuck lets him. It’s going to be over soon anyway and even though it  _ does _ worry Donghyuck, he knows Jungwoo’s going to be fine anyway.

This year is a bit different though. If they were able to go out regularly, as usual, it would be much better but they’re trapped in the house thanks to the virus, and Donghyuck is on the edge of losing his sanity. Another time, Donghyuck would be tugging onto Jungwoo’s arm with his best pleading gaze to convince him to go outside, walk a bit, and get some damn air. Now he has to sit on the edge of the couch, shaking his leg with one of the cats giving him a judging stare as Jungwoo stays in the room he’s been inside for the past four hours. Life is great, isn’t it?

Online education wasn’t a problem for Donghyuck. He’s one of those people that do well in class even after paying bare minimum attention, and he’s already handed in his final project. It’s Jungwoo who turned out to be the exact opposite, Jungwoo best learns by taking notes and rewriting them before exams but online classes keep distracting him for some reason and it just  _ doesn’t  _ work. That’s why he’s the most stressed he’s ever been his whole life during this one finals week, because nothing seems to get into his head and that stresses Jungwoo even further which leads to getting even more distracted‐ it’s a short, unfortunate cycle. 

_At least_ that’s what Donghyuck knows, as it’s what Jungwoo ended up confessing last night after Donghyuck nagged him for half an hour straight. Granted Jungwoo talks a _lot_ , just not when it comes to himself and that's why it takes a long time to get him to open up. 

Donghyuck sighs in frustration, burying his face into his palms- this is stressing him out, too. He already knows Jungwoo is smart and totally capable of scoring well enough in his finals, it's the fact that Jungwoo is obviously overworking himself and is completely oblivious to the said fact. 

Obi-Wan, where she's laying down beside Donghyuck, meows helpfully as her paw nudges Donghyuck's thigh. Letting his hands drop to his lap, Donghyuck wears a small smile. 

"Sorry, girl. I'm annoying you too, right?" It's not an odd occasion for Donghyuck to end up chatting with one of the cats. At least Obi-Wan, the calico, tends to meow in response; Legolas, the white fluffy one, prefers shooting him an annoyed glare before going back to napping.

Having named a female cat after Obi-Wan Kenobi  _ is  _ a tad bit embarrassing, no doubt. But both Donghyuck and Jungwoo thought they were adopting two male cats without knowing calicos tend to be female most of the time, a most pleasing moment in their career of sharing the same three brain cells.

Obi-Wan tilts her head before meowing in a tone that is  _ somehow _ making fun of Donghyuck before jumping off the couch. Great. Even the cat is annoyed. Donghyuck does keep his unfocused gaze on her, though. As Obi-Wan heads to her food bowl, an idea blooms in Donghyuck's head- you know that thing in cartoons where light from the sky dawns on the character and a light bulb appears beside their head? Precisely that. 

Donghyuck rushes to his feet before the light bulb shatters, almost knocking down his mug of already cooled down coffee in the process. How could he have not thought of this before? Jungwoo is a simple person with a simple like: food.

There’s one itty bitty problem though. Donghyuck is Canadian through and through, he’s the third generation in his family there; his knowledge of Korean cuisine goes as far as the restaurant beside their campus Jungwoo takes him to sometimes. To his luck, Jungwoo is born and raised in South Korea and he still pulls a face at the more western style of food‐ Donghyuck can’t blame him. 

Tiptoeing towards the door to the bedroom, Donghyuck prays internally for Jungwoo to be focused on his study enough to not hear him, god knows Donghyuck can’t walk quietly no matter what. Jungwoo has the habit of having his earphones in and playing music, so it shouldn’t be hard. 

Just as expected, once Donghyuck peeks inside the room to check up on his darling boyfriend he sees what he assumed he’d see: Jungwoo crouched over his desk in a painful-looking position, one hand tangled into his hair as he keeps his gaze locked on a textbook. Not a chance he’d get up any time soon, nor would he know what time it is. Perfect.

_ It can’t be so hard. _ Donghyuck yanks his phone out of his pocket, already searching up a recipe he has the ingredients for.  _ Samgyeopsal _ , as he knows is one of Jungwoo’s favourite dishes, shouldn’t be that hard to cook. If he manages to mess it up this or that way, Donghyuck will simply make pasta and call it a day… he  _ has  _ to have some nuggets in the fridge, too, just in case. Let’s not get pessimistic already!

As he scrolls through the page, a frown carves itself onto Donghyuck’s lips. It’s 5 pm and they usually eat around 6 pm, so there isn’t enough time to actually marinate the meat. He could just serve the wine instead, right?  _ You’re an idiot, Donghyuck.  _ Jungwoo’s struggling with focus on studies and Donghyuck’s brilliant plan is giving him alcohol. Really? Okay, okay, scratch that‐ no marinating. Maybe next time.

Stress coiling into a tightly done knot in his stomach, Donghyuck gets a bowl of rice into the cooker. That was the easiest part, as long as he doesn’t forget it in there. He’s starting to think this is a bad idea.

“Now the pork belly…” Donghyuck hums to himself as he tosses the phone onto the counter, heading for the fridge. As far as he’s aware, he did buy some the last time he went to the supermarket but there’s a  _ what if  _ in his head, naturally. Shaking his head in a way that gets his fringe to fall on his forehead‐ he really needs a haircut‐ Donghyuck tells his inner voice to shut up, for once. It will go just fine.

About half an hour later, Donghyuck has the meat almost fully roasted on their trusty pan and the salad he planned to make sitting on the table ready. The potatoes are in the oven, to be ready in a couple of minutes and Donghyuck is beaming with pride. Making a dish he never tried before, near perfectly at that, is a dream come true. Knowing it’s Jungwoo’s favourite only polishes Donghyuck’s ego more. 

As he finishes distributing the meat into the portions, a curious meow comes from the empty part of the counter. Spotting the white fur from the corner of his eye, Donghyuck decides not to give him much attention- he goes to wash his hands thoroughly. 

“No, Legolas,” He says firmly while shaking a finger in the air like talking to a child. “You aren’t eating this. You have enough food in your bowl.”

Legolas does the feline equivalent of rolling his eyes in response, jumping off the counter and sauntering off to his bed. Donghyuck already knows this is the cat’s usual attitude whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. Still, he makes sure the finished food is somewhere neither of the cats can reach.

Once everything is done, a heavy exhale leaves Donghyuck’s lungs. The cooking should have been the hardest part, taking into account everything; but it’s not because while Donghyuck is fully aware Jungwoo would never actually be mad at him, he doesn’t want to bother or annoy Jungwoo and the feeling is  _ awful _ . 

Donghyuck runs a hand over his scalp, tightening at the roots of his hair. “I’m overreacting.”

“Meow.”

“Thank you for your input, Legolas. Don’t you have orcs to hunt somewhere that your elf eyes see?” Arguing with a cat, this is where he’s come.

Legolas sounds as smug as a cat can this time. “Mrow?” 

Donghyuck can’t tell what is more absurd in this situation; him being anxious about getting on his boyfriend’s nerves, the cat making fun of him, or him actually trying to fight with the cat. The entire scene is straight off a bad soap opera and Donghyuck is almost mad at himself for letting it get so terribly hilarious.

“I can do this,” mumbles Donghyuck to himself as he drags his feet towards the bedroom door. “Jungwoo doesn’t eat people.”

Considering how the said Jungwoo has been busy cursing at whoever founded physics for the past hour, it’s safe to say Donghyuck won’t get eaten. Not yet, at least.

Donghyuck walks into the bedroom light on his feet, like a ghost of some sort. Should he call Jungwoo’s name out? Shake his shoulder? Now, this is just stupid, they’ve been together for two years‐ Donghyuck has no business overthinking. 

So, he ends up doing both. “Jungwoo?” He says in an awkwardly cracking voice, reaching out for Jungwoo’s shoulder at the same time. 

Poor Jungwoo was so caught up in reading that not even a gunshot next to him could’ve distracted him but Donghyuck does, and he almost falls off the chair. “ _ What the hell are you _ ‐ oh. Hi.”

“Hey, love.” Donghyuck can’t help his smile, he finds it so endearing that Jungwoo speaks in Korean whenever he gets surprised. “It’s dinner time.”

Jungwoo blinks, he blinks with such a blank gaze that Donghyuck can see the empty room behind his eyes. “It is?”

_ Don’t laugh now, Donghyuck.  _ “You’ve been here for 4 hours.” 

Eyes shifting to check the clock, Jungwoo’s lips form into a pout. “I didn’t realize that much time passed…”

Donghyuck lets his hand sneak onto Jungwoo’s nape, massaging his scalp right there. “C’mon, let’s get some food in your system.”

Jungwoo stays quiet. “You eat. I should finish this section first.”

Everyone has seen a video of those car crash simulations at least once in their lives. The ones where cars crash into walls in full speed, you know? Jungwoo’s sentence hits Donghyuck in a manner no different. Jungwoo refusing food is  _ not  _ a regular occasion and means something is wrong, very wrong.  _ What did I do?  _

Donghyuck, though unaware, has the habit of biting his cheek whenever he gets self-conscious about himself; even with his brain melted into a puddle, there’s no way Jungwoo doesn’t notice that. 

Jungwoo doesn’t waste a single second before hugging Donghyuck’s waist with all of his might, head against Donghyuck’s chest. “You’re getting it wrong again.”

Donghyuck, though wanting to pull apart, sets his chin on top of Jungwoo’s messy hair. “Am I?”

Jungwoo playfully smacks Donghyuck’s back. “Yes!”

“I haven’t talked to you in a week, love.” Donghyuck does his best to sound okay, really. “How do I know whether or not you got abducted by aliens and got replaced with a robot copy?”

Jungwoo tilts his head to face Donghyuck with an exhausted smile. “I’m certain the aliens’ copy would’ve been smarter than this.” 

“I’d still prefer my boyfriend.” Donghyuck presses his lips against Jungwoo’s forehead. 

“So you admit I’m dumb?” Jungwoo doesn’t sound offended at all, Donghyuck already knows he isn’t‐ he never would.

He can mess with Jungwoo a tiny bit, though. “It comes with the package. No person can be smart and beautiful while having a nice personality all at once.”

“Mm, so you fell for my smokin’ hot looks?” Jungwoo lets his eyes shut closed as his head finds rest on Donghyuck’s chest, again. 

“The charming personality was a bonus.” Donghyuck places the lightest kiss on Jungwoo’s temple, he loves how relaxed Jungwoo already has become. “But really, jokes aside… I do think you’re stupid for overworking yourself by studying materials you don’t understand and only wasting your time.”

Jungwoo sighs slowly for a moment, obviously he’s gaining some more time. “I don’t really  _ have  _ a choice. This is the last exam, it’ll be over once I’m done with this and I just can’t understand anything. I can’t give up either.”

Donghyuck allows his fingers to comb through Jungwoo’s hair. “Why’s that? If you’re sure studying won’t do you any good then why are you still trying? You’re just tiring yourself.”  _ And I hate seeing you like this.  _

Silence is the answer Donghyuck gets. Jungwoo says nothing as he stays still on where he's laying against Donghyuck's chest, the only sound in the room is the wind entering through the open window. That, if Donghyuck's heart wasn't thundering in his chest. What makes it even worse is that Jungwoo can certainly hear it.

"Let's go eat."

Donghyuck, dumbfounded, replays the sentence in his head before being able to conduct an answer. "What?" Not a great answer, admittedly. 

Jungwoo's fingers grip at Donghyuck's shirt. "Yeah, um, I'm kinda hungry. And you're right- I need a break."

If anything, it should be a sign how Jungwoo's voice cracked mid-sentence but it flies out of Donghyuck's radar- he's still perplexed, too. "Sure thing."

Once he gets up, Jungwoo has to take a moment to stretch his shoulders and back because it  _ was  _ a bad idea sitting in the same place for hours straight. He has a straight posture, that's correct, but that doesn't change that his back hurts at the moment. Donghyuck simply bites into his bottom lip to hold back an "I told you".

The exhausted face Jungwoo's wearing doesn't fade away as Donghyuck drags him towards the table by his hand. Donghyuck  _ does _ consider for a moment, what if he was wrong and food actually isn't the solution for this once? 

Yet, his anxiety fades away once Jungwoo takes it all in and glossy sparkles fill his eyes. "Oh, babe..."

Donghyuck's arms find their place around Jungwoo's waist, cheek against Jungwoo's shoulder. "Surprise."

"My favourite meal." Jungwoo sounds as if he's trying to convince himself that it's reality. "I can't believe you actually pulled that off."

"It wasn't that hard-" Donghyuck's proud exclaim cuts off once he understands. "Wait. Ouch."

Jungwoo laughs as clear as a bell for the first time in days- the sound makes Donghyuck's stomach tingle. "Can you blame me? Last time you tried to make some French recipe the smoke alarm didn't shut up for two hours."

"That was once, you asshole," groans Donghyuck playfully as he slaps Jungwoo's wrist. 

"Shh, I have the right to make fun of you." The speed Jungwoo turns around in order to take Donghyuck into his arms isn't human. "But really... thank you."

Donghyuck rests his lips on Jungwoo's chest for a short moment. "You'll thank me better by actually eating."

"Sir, yes, sir." Jungwoo lets go and sits into his chair with the brightest smile possible, waiting for Donghyuck to settle down too. It's cute how wide open and shiny his eyes are, somehow like an excited child. _Hope he at least feels less stressed._

The mission seems to be a success, three cheers for Donghyuck. He can read Jungwoo’s body language well enough to tell his shoulders slumping is a good thing in this context. It might not be the case with everyone but for Jungwoo, the way to his heart  _ definitely  _ goes through his stomach. Donghyuck is yet to see an occasion it didn’t work.

“You know,” Jungwoo speaks up out of the blue, even with the quiet tone it’s enough to startle the pensive Donghyuck. “This actually brings back a lot of memories.” 

Donghyuck’s lips curl up without his input. “Really?” 

Jungwoo lifts his gaze from the plate, meeting Donghyuck’s one and it only then gains warmth in. “Really. Mom used to make pork belly very often when I was a kid. Especially because it was grandma’s favourite‐ maybe that’s also why I like it so much. We’d have pork belly whenever she came to visit.”

“That’s so nice.” Donghyuck reaches for Jungwoo’s hand with his own. Since he himself has never had the experience of a loving family, not only it’s awkward for him trying to think of a proper answer but it oddly satisfies him, too. Knowing at least Jungwoo was, and still is, loved by his family eases Donghyuck’s own wound. 

And Jungwoo doesn’t need Donghyuck to voice his feelings in order to grasp them, that’s why he holds Donghyuck’s hand as tight as possible. “It was… but mom never really made it as often once grandma passed away.”

“Oh.” Donghyuck’s stomach churns‐ this could be a bad idea, after all. “I didn’t think…”

“No!” Jungwoo’s other hand wraps around Donghyuck’s one too. “It isn’t sad, don’t worry. You just really brought back a lot of good memories.”

Donghyuck laces his fingers through Jungwoo’s warm ones, raising it up to his mouth for a tender kiss on the back of Jungwoo’s hand. “I’m happy, then.”

“Truth be told, I gotta thank you.” Jungwoo exhales heavily, averting his gaze. What’s going through his head? 

“For cooking?” A low chuckle climbs up Donghyuck’s throat. “Been doing that for our entire relationship.”

Jungwoo puts on a weak smile for a split second, alas, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “For making me realise a couple of things.”

The tone in Jungwoo’s voice is unnaturally serious to the point it makes Donghyuck’s heart drop to his belly. “What’s wrong..?”

“You were right about me wasting my time.” Jungwoo swallows thickly. “I don’t think I’m fit for this. For this major. For… I don’t know, being here. Maybe I’m not smart enough, or I chose the wrong path. Either way… I’m not good enough.”

“Jungwoo…” Being speechless is no common state for Donghyuck. He prides himself in always knowing the right thing to say and executing it properly. Whether it be the way Jungwoo’s eyes are glossy with tears or that Donghyuck can’t relate to Jungwoo’s feelings, he’s out of words.

Jungwoo nods, mouth pressed into a small line as he does so. His voice is shaky once he speaks. “It’s true. I’m already struggling enough as it is, English is my second language and I still am not fully fluent. I can’t always understand what people tell me. I thought that was why I didn’t understand my classes well, but even when reading I don’t get anything. It would’ve been easier if I were still in Korea.”

Chest tightening, Donghyuck manages to nod back. _Even if he leaves me, as long as it'll be better for him..._ “Wouldn’t it be easier if you went back?”

“Maybe,” Jungwoo admits calmly. “But this time you would struggle with Korean and‐” 

“‐what?” Maybe Jungwoo isn’t the one that needed rest, because Donghyuck feels like his head is filled with hay. _He wouldn't leave me?_

Jungwoo brushes it off with a hand gesture. “Yeah, no, thought I would just leave you behind? Not after last year. We couldn’t stand staying apart for two months, let alone years. You’re coming wherever I go next, and I come with you wherever you go.”

Silence for one, two, three seconds before Donghyuck bursts out with one of the loudest laughs he’s let out his entire life. In relief or because the situation is hilarious, all be damned if he knows. 

“What’s so funny?” Jungwoo whines as his lips curl into a pout.

“Sorry!” Donghyuck slaps his mouth shut. “It’s just... I can’t believe your biggest concern was how I’d hold up, and not... I don’t know, moving back?” 

“You  _ always  _ come first, dumbass.” One moment Jungwoo is sitting on his chair still, the other he’s picking Donghyuck up to his lap. “I still haven’t taught you that.”

Donghyuck lets his arms embrace Jungwoo’s shoulders. “Even before the cats?” His cheeks burn. Donghyuck might be fully aware that Jungwoo actively hits the gym unlike him, but it’s always a bit of a surprise whenever he’s reminded of his boyfriend’s strength that doesn’t match his looks or attitude. Jungwoo can, quite literally, pick Donghyuck up like he’s a doll but will still whine until he gets to be the little spoon at night.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jungwoo's laugh is warm. "But my point stands. I may be the stupidest guy on earth but nothing can make me leave you."

Donghyuck reaches out to brush Jungwoo's hair out of his face, sighing. "Love, you're not stupid."

Jungwoo's sighs louder than before this time. "It sure feels like it."

"No, I'm serious." Donghyuck cups Jungwoo's cheek to ensure Jungwoo stares right into his eyes. "We've been at home for ages, and it  _ is  _ stressing as fuck. I don't feel completely okay either. You've been feeling the pressure of your finals too. It's no surprise this is hard for you."

"Everyone else is doing fine." Jungwoo's words hang in thin air. "It's me who's struggling."

Donghyuck pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Did you ask everyone how they're holding up?"

"...no?"

"See, you can't know how they are." Thumb running across Jungwoo's cheekbone, Donghyuck smiles. "Online education doesn't work for everyone. You're not dumb, love. You just have a different learning style than most- and English isn't even your mother tongue! Hell, I'd say you're doing fucking amazing."

It takes one, two, three seconds before Jungwoo begins giggling. "You're great for emotional support, you knew that?"

"That's why you keep me around." Donghyuck leaned in closer to place his lips against Jungwoo's forehead. "But I'm serious. You're smart, one of the smartest people I know. I  _ know  _ you'll get through this- no one that doesn't have a knack for engineering would enjoy reading entire articles on that subject."

"I don't know how you managed to call me a nerd while making me feel better." Jungwoo's forehead drops against Donghyuck's shoulder. "I  _ was  _ a nerd. You know the type with the bowl cut and sleeveless sweaters. You would've shoved me in a locker if you knew me in high school."

Kissing Jungwoo's hair, Donghyuck snorts a laugh. "I was the artsy goth kid, I promise you I wasn't showing anyone into lockers. My entire friend squad were losers- Mark was the school president who also ran the band and Jeno was the crazy cat lady slash star jock. Then I became the eternal third wheel beside them. Hard times, really." 

"You had a jock," Jungwoo chuckles. "I had the choir kid and a couple more nerds." 

Donghyuck can't help his smile- Jungwoo seems more at ease at last. "Let's not change the subject."

Jungwoo's grip on Donghyuck's waist tightens. "You're no fun."

Grinning at his boyfriend's whine, Donghyuck flicks his nape. "This is serious."

"You still are no fun."

"Jungwoo!"

"Fine," Jungwoo lengthens the vowel as he replies. Upon Donghyuck's nudge, he lifts his head up again to lock their eyes together.

Donghyuck eagerly takes Jungwoo's face between his hands. "I know I can't relate to how you're feeling, but I swear I get you, alright? It's normal to feel worthless, especially when you're stressed like this but it's just not true- ask me, Jeno, Mark or Yukhei; anyone. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. And honestly, you're gonna be an amazing engineer someday."

"Not if I can't figure out how I'm going to study properly," says Jungwoo dryly.

Donghyuck sighs again. "You said reading in English was a problem… why don't we look up resources in Korean then? It can't be that hard to find. Once you understand the subject we could translate the terms to English. Or hell, I know nothing about your fancy engineering terms but I could try to explain the English better. We'll find  _ something _ ."

"I love that you say 'we'." Jungwoo's smile lights his eyes up. 

"I'm jobless." Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "If I have to draw the cats one more time I'll lose my sanity. I'd much rather prefer trying to help you."

Jungwoo hugs him closer until their foreheads meet. "Thank you."

Donghyuck pats Jungwoo's cheek dearly. "Don't."

It's only then Donghyuck realises the position they were talking in- Donghyuck settled comfortably on Jungwoo's lap, Jungwoo holding him tightly and lips an inch away from each other. As soon as he does, the room gains a different warmth; or it's Donghyuck's senses playing a trick on him.  _ Well.  _

Jungwoo too seems to notice as he blinks a couple of times, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before attempting to close the distance. Donghyuck's breath catches up in his throat.

"Love." Donghyuck gently places a hand on Jungwoo's chest. "We're not making out before you brush your teeth."

Jungwoo abruptly pulls apart. "...valid. But I need you to get off my lap first."

Donghyuck jolts up in his seat- on top of Jungwoo's thighs, technically- once it sinks in. "Right. My bad." His face keeps burning while he gets to his feet.

“You know I’m always up to be your chair.” Jungwoo lets out a laugh as he stands up, stretching his neck from side to side. 

“Just like how you’re always up to carry me around?” Donghyuck lifts a brow while starting to collect the dirty plates. 

Jungwoo raises his hands up in the air in surrender, eyes dramatically wide. “I work out for a reason.”

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck points towards the bathroom door. “Move. I know you drank  _ five  _ coffees in four hours today, go brush your teeth.”

“You’re worse than mom.” Jungwoo, in a manner that doesn’t match his tall frame at all, sticks his tongue out. He still heads towards the bathroom by dragging his feet, though.

“I  _ met  _ your mom,” Donghyuck bites back at him. “And I know I’m not worse. You’re just a big, whiny baby.” 

Jungwoo appears to give up on responding. “I’ll take a shower while I’m at it, I feel stinky.”

As much as Donghyuck is a fan of honesty, he decides not to confirm that Jungwoo indeed is a bit stinky, for this once. “I’m waiting.”

Once Jungwoo disappears behind the bathroom door Donghyuck heads onto doing the dishes, half of that being having to shoo one of the cats off the counter. It’s actually Jungwoo’s chore, Donghyuck cooks and Jungwoo handles the dishwashing but for the sake of Jungwoo being exhausted, Donghyuck takes it upon himself.

By the time a faint click comes from the bathroom door, Donghyuck has finished washing the dishes, filled the cats’ bowls‐ which Legolas totally ignored and chose to nap on Donghyuck’s tummy instead‐, and is curled up on the couch with a book in hand. He drops the book to his chest, ready to make a snarky comment towards Jungwoo but he shuts up at the end. 

Because Jungwoo is walking around shirtless, of course. Who’s surprised? Absolutely not Donghyuck.

“Did you ever hear of this fun little thing called a shirt?” Donghyuck raises his brows. He  _ might  _ be a little flustered but that won’t stop him from poking fun. 

“Hm? Never.” Jungwoo shoots him a quick wink. "I'm a sight for sore eyes."

_ Can't argue with that.  _ "I'm starting to think you have ulterior motives."

"Do I?" Jungwoo, with the most innocently charming smile he could put on, tosses the towel he was using to dry his hair aside. "I don't need to get naked to impress you, though."

"That's why I'm questioning why you're walking around like the male protagonist of a bad YA novel." Heat rushes to Donghyuck's face as he watches Jungwoo lock his hands together before pushing them towards the ceiling, stretching his muscles. 

Jungwoo's smile shifts into a more satisfied one. "No reason other than seeing you get flustered." He reaches into the fridge to get some water.

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch," replies Donghyuck as dry as the desert. "Legolas isn't nearly as annoying."

"I'll wait until you fall asleep and come cuddle you." Jungwoo shrugs. "Or maybe carry you to the bed. We'll see."

Donghyuck lets a throaty laugh. "You just won't give up." 

"Not a chance." Jungwoo drags himself to the couch, sitting right beside where Donghyuck's feet are resting. "Maybe I'm needy for affection, who knows?"

"When are you not?" Donghyuck slides a bookmark between the pages, setting the book aside and instead puts his hands on where Legolas is resting on top of his tummy. 

"Good question." Jungwoo gives his head a little shake to get his hair out of his face. It's cute, Donghyuck thinks, just like a puppy. "Anyway, that doesn't change that the cat is getting more love than I do."

"Kim Jungwoo, resident genius, jealous of a housecat." Who are you to judge, Donghyuck? You were arguing with a cat an hour ago. “If you want affection that badly I’ll shoo him away, he doesn’t like me anyway.”

Donghyuck can swear he heard Legolas do an offended sigh as the cat decides he’s had enough, apparently. 

Jungwoo claps a hand over his mouth to not laugh but gives in anyway. “He’s on my side.”

Is this a good time to start contemplating life choices? “I should’ve gotten a dog,” sighs Donghyuck, curling a finger into his palm. “C’mere, you.”

“Don’t I qualify for a puppy?” Jungwoo again does the puppy head shake. He doesn't hesitate to lean in and drop his head onto Donghyuck's chest, Donghyuck's reflexes kicking back in so that he spreads his legs to give Jungwoo more room.

Soothing a hand on Jungwoo's bare waist, Donghyuck flashes a smile. "Why do you think I let you cuddle me?"

"Because you and I are completely, utterly, totally in love?" Jungwoo questions.

"Says who?" It would be more believable if Donghyuck weren't combing his fingers through Jungwoo's damp hair to undo the knots in it. 

"Rude." Jungwoo shifts in his place to get closer- he tucks his nose into the spot between Donghyuck's neck and shoulder and their hips press flush. Heat swirls in Donghyuck's belly; it's been longer than a week since he last kissed Jungwoo like he meant it. 

But there are bigger concerns to address first. "Do you feel any better?" Donghyuck keeps his voice a small whisper.

Jungwoo's chest rises against Donghyuck's one sharply. "I… think I am, yeah. I thought about what you said while in the shower and you're right, I'm just feeling insecure. I'm not over feeling that way but I understand it's all in my head."

"That's a good first step." Donghyuck does his best to stay still, Jungwoo's warm breath on his neck keeps tickling him. "Really. Just rest for tonight and we'll get to fixing this tomorrow."

Jungwoo's nod falls ineffective as his cheek is squished on Donghyuck's chest. "Agreed. I'm exhausted."

"So, anything you wanna do?" Donghyuck has a fair idea blooming in his head about what Jungwoo could want, and he still asks.

"I'm sure you already know," Jungwoo mumbles in a tone Donghyuck can't determine if it's shy or teasing. Considering it's Jungwoo, likely both. 

Donghyuck inhales sharply. "Do I?" Of course he does, how could he not while Jungwoo is tugging onto the collar of his shirt with his teeth to pull it aside?

"Yes," Jungwoo hums in agreement. He kisses the end of Donghyuck's collarbone then, starting a line of kisses to travel upper and upper. Whenever he uses his teeth to pull the skin a tiny bit, Donghyuck has to resist the urge to dig his nails in Jungwoo's back.

Wrapping one leg around Jungwoo's hips and squeezing it, Donghyuck retaliates. "Jungwoo." 

"Yeah?" Jungwoo's low voice vibrates against Donghyuck's neck. He doesn't hurry up like the way Donghyuck is urging him, no, he keeps his painfully slow pace at placing kisses around Donghyuck's throat.

"You're insufferable." Donghyuck's lashes flutter closed. 

"Rude," is all Jungwoo replies before biting onto the spot under Donghyuck's ear and  _ finally _ earns the moan he's been trying to get out of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side to offer Jungwoo more access. "I still stand by it."

"And it won't make me give you what you want." Jungwoo laughs, sliding his hands to grip Donghyuck's waist tightly while working on marking his neck up still. "Be a little nicer."

"I won't beg for a kiss." Donghyuck is fond of this, truth be told. He likes it whenever Jungwoo's more leading side surfaces as much as Donghyuck enjoys taking the lead himself. "You'll give up eventually."

Jungwoo eagerly presses the tip of his tongue against the spot he just bit. "Says who?"

Donghyuck, settling a smirk on his lips, lifts his hips off the couch to roll them against Jungwoo- the sound Jungwoo lets out is worth it. "Says  _ you _ ."

"You never let me have fun." Jungwoo nibbles on Donghyuck's earlobe. 

"I already do." Donghyuck lazily drags a finger down Jungwoo's spine, the shiver he earns from it is the sweetest. "I could've easily taken over by now."

Jungwoo chuckles between the kisses. "Bet it has to do with you loving getting pampered like this."

"What gave it away?" Laughing, Donghyuck let his hand rest atop Jungwoo's ass. "Frankly, I just figured you could use a distraction."

The one second Jungwoo stumbles on his words is enough of a response. "Sometimes I hate that you know me so well."

"It's how we live." Donghyuck gives Jungwoo's ass a little squeeze. "So yeah, go on by all means."

"Never planned on stopping, anyway." As if to prove his words, Jungwoo sloppily kisses Donghyuck's jawline. "I just  _ really  _ love hearing you."

"I'll moan louder if that's what keeps you going," Donghyuck teases. 

Jungwoo tightens his grip on Donghyuck's waist. "How about you shut up and enjoy, babe? Your one job is laying there looking all pretty."

Donghyuck does a zipping gesture over his mouth and this time shuts up for good, except the sounds that keep escaping- it's a good thing that Jungwoo enjoys them.

It's not long before Donghyuck becomes certain Jungwoo has left marks all around his neck and shoulders- good thing they're not going out any time soon. Jungwoo doesn't plan on stopping, either. Donghyuck is at the point he craves either begging Jungwoo to kiss him properly, either pulling him into it, but he doesn't want to interrupt Jungwoo's game. 

Jungwoo slides his hand down and under Donghyuck's shirt. "I want this off."

Donghyuck lifts his arms in record speed. "Not stopping you."

Nodding, Jungwoo moves farther on the couch. As he tugs the shirt upper, he leans down to press his parted lips on Donghyuck's tummy and keep messily kissing all the way up his chest. Once the irritating piece of fabric is gone, Jungwoo is heaving at the sight. 

"So much for teasing you," Jungwoo whispers before coming closer again and Donghyuck grabs him by the nape. He doesn't have to bring Jungwoo in, though, Jungwoo does it himself. 

Jungwoo kisses him like- as much as Donghyuck hates this metaphor- a man left in the desert who found the water desperately needed and Donghyuck holds onto him like his life depends on it. Jungwoo doesn't care how messy he is being, it's all tongue and teeth. Donghyuck keeps, though not purposefully, rolling his hips against Jungwoo and Jungwoo picks up the pace soon enough.

Sweat dribbles down Donghyuck's nape as he digs his nails into Jungwoo's back. He lets Jungwoo nibble on his lips in return, parting his mouth for a hungry kiss a second later. He can't tell if it's working for Jungwoo but Donghyuck certainly doesn't think of anything else now. All in his head is Jungwoo kissing him eagerly, Jungwoo's hands gripping his waist, Jungwoo's bare chest sticking against his own with sweat. 

When Jungwoo reaches up to brush Donghyuck's hair out of the way, he breaks the kiss for a breather. "How was what?"

"Amazing." Donghyuck tilts his head behind to be able to kiss Jungwoo on the tip of his nose. "But, we need to stop here."

"Agreed." Jungwoo chuckles, fingers still toying with Donghyuck's hair. "It's a shame I haven't gotten to your thighs, or-"

Heat dances on Donghyuck's cheeks. "-stop. Please. Or else I'll go against what I just said."

Jungwoo smooches his cheek. "Boo. You're no fun."

"I'm trying to make you rest, not get you even more exhausted." Donghyuck’s arms circle around Jungwoo's waist. 

"I wouldn't have minded it," speaks Jungwoo innocently and  _ no _ , Donghyuck isn't buying it.

Donghyuck pats Jungwoo's waist. "Later."

"I'll remind you." Jungwoo closes the distance again, this time for a slow kiss. 

Donghyuck allows his lips to slide against Jungwoo's ones delicately, drawing abstract shapes on his waist with his fingertips. Jungwoo being ticklish in that area and wriggling under Donghyuck's touch makes it all the more enjoyable.

That, until Jungwoo has to pull away in order to laugh without choking on his breath. "Enough!'

"Consider it payback." Still, Donghyuck simply slides his hands to rest on Jungwoo's upper back.

"Done." Jungwoo shakes his hair out of his face. "This is gonna sound awkward but thank you, really. I needed this."

Donghyuck cups Jungwoo's cheek. "Making out with you isn't something hard to do, you know?"

Jungwoo shifts his weight to one elbow as he covers Donghyuck's hand with his own, brushing his lips against the palm. "Not just that. For everything you did tonight- the food, the talk… thanks for being here, babe."

"Of course I'd do it, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Donghyuck smiles shyly, thumb running across Jungwoo's cheek again. "And you'd do it too."

"No hesitation," Jungwoo agrees with a rushed nod. 

Donghyuck pecks him on the lips shortly before settling back. "Let's binge something awful and funny. You know, something that's too bad that all you can do is to laugh at it."

Jungwoo tucks his face into Donghyuck's chest in record speed. "Good idea. I'm trusting your choice."

Reaching for the TV remote, Donghyuck hugs Jungwoo securely with the other arm. Judging by the dreamy look settled in Jungwoo's eyes, it's pretty obvious that he'll doze off soon but Donghyuck decides not to poke fun at it. Jungwoo hasn't slept properly in at least a week, anyway.

Across the room, the cats seem to be getting into another meowing battle for whatever reason- they wouldn't stop for a good quarter an hour, either. Ignoring them, Donghyuck turns the TV on.

( Donghyuck  is the one to fall asleep first.)

  
  
  


**\+ may, 2020, a few days later**

  
  


"...babe! Babe!" 

Donghyuck jerks his head up from his phone, placing the mug in his hand onto the counter. "Love, what-"

His words get cut off in the middle as Jungwoo, who rushes into the kitchen like there's a fire inside, picks him up. Donghyuck doesn't get the luxury of responding, so he grasps onto Jungwoo's shoulders tightly.

"I passed!" Jungwoo spins Donghyuck around in the air with himself, laughing hysterically. "I did it, I- I really passed!" 

Once the excitement of the moment dies down, Donghyuck is on his feet again and Jungwoo, face painted in all possible shades of red, is blinking shyly. 

Reaching to cup Jungwoo's cheek, he puts on a bright smile. "I'm so proud of you." He is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
